Accidents happen all the time
by Hellcat81
Summary: After Ginny was put in the hospital thanks to Malfoy, she seems to suffer from a mysterious trauma since she suddenly thinks she's a Malfoy. Dumbledore suspects something, Malfoy has volunteered more or less freely to babysit his new sister and Ron is sur
1. Bad Luck

-1Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All rights belong to J.K.Rowling.

**Accidents happen all the time**

Chapter 1: Bad Luck

"Well, if this isn't the littlest Weasley." Draco Malfoy sneered at the girl in front of him. He had just been on his way down from the owlery followed closely by his two ever-present companions Crabbe and Goyle when the blonde boy had spied the little redhead on her way up the stairs and decided to have a little bit fun with her. 'There's nothing more entertaining to let mudblood lovers know their place in society.'

The younger girl stopped short at the haughty voice she would recognize everywhere. "Malfoy." Ginny Weasley sighed more than she actually spat the name back at his pointy face accompanied by a glare.

The youngest Weasley had had so far the most tiring day of her fourth school year and all she wanted was to get that bloody letter posted off. "Why don't you just save your breath and go annoy my dearest brother? And if you're already at it please be so kind to include Ms. I-know-it-all and Mr. I'm-going-to-save-the-world in your self-righteous litany."

By now, the poor letter was crushed in her fist as the day replayed in her head. It was very tiring to be the youngest of seven children, even more tiring to deal with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger not to mind her mother and what she thought was best for her only daughter. Having lived through their meddling the entire day just because of one letter - well, you could say Ginny Weasley was beyond putting up with Draco Malfoy's I'm-better-than-you-attitude.

"My, my, little Weasel. What's with that attitude? A little more respect for your superiors if you please. And while we're at it, a bit more care for your appearance would do my eyes very good. You look like you crawled right out of a trashcan." Draco Malfoy glanced with disdain at the ruined school robe and wrinkled his nose. His two Slytherin friends loomed behind him laughing silently over her poor state of dress.

A blush crept up Ginny's cheeks. 'If they had been through what I have they wouldn't dare laughing about me' ,the girl thought furiously. "You stop laughing right this instance." She seethed and spat the words at their surprised faces.

The Malfoy boy raised his eyebrow. "You, a Weasley, giving me, a Malfoy, orders!" The boy's features looked like granite now as he stepped closer to intimidate her. Ginny's hair stood on end as Draco Malfoy came almost nose to nose with her. She looked directly into his grey eyes and hate welled up at those familiar eyes. Like father like son.

"You can't threaten me. You're just a puppet. Sooner or later you will figure it out but then it will be too late for you and your Slytherin scum." She glowered at him and his two goons.

Draco Malfoy was about to retaliate when his two friends growled at her spite against their house and pushed forward. Unfortunately, there was only so much space on a narrow spiral staircase. It went all very fast. Crabbe and Goyle pushed forward into their blonde leader who fell against the Weasley girl. In a moment of utter disgust, Draco pushed her away from himself and managed to get a hold on the walls.

However, not so Ginny Weasley. As soon as Malfoy pushed her away from him she keeled backwards, her fall to fast to hold onto the walls. In a matter of seconds, the three boys stood immobilized as the redheaded girl fell down the entire staircase. Nobody dared to breathe as the noise suddenly stopped. Crabbe had his eyes wide open and clutched hard at Malfoy's shoulders. The blood drained from Draco Malfoy's face as a thought crossed his mind. Goyle spoke it aloud what they all thought.

"We killed her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know this was very short. Usually HP chapters have really long chapters. But I'm new to writing fanfiction for books. I do hope I could gain your interest. Please let me know how I did. Hopefully not too many errors.


	2. Slithering out

**Chapter 2: Slithering out**

Three boys stood immobilized on the staircase to the owlery. They had just committed their very first murder. All eyes were fixed to where the youngest Weasley had just tumbled down the entire staircase.

Draco Malfoy gulped. He hadn't expected to follow his father this early in his footsteps. His stomach churned, he didn't really want to know what mess awaited him at the bottom of the stairs. But it was to late now. "We're Slytherin, boys. Just pretend this as an exercise for our initiation." Draco knew from his father that cool and collected demeanour is an important step to success. He had the means, he knew what has to be done, namely to slither out of this mess, question was just how to pull it off.

But first things first, find the guilty party. Meaning in Slytherin logic, "This is all her fault", Draco stated haughtily, being confirmed right away from Crabbe and Goyle. "Why did she get in our way in the first place? Clumsy Gryffs!" He slowly descended the spiral staircase not knowing if it was the constant turning or his wild imagination of the corpse which made him slightly sick. How could this perfect day turn out so miserably? First Snape had awarded him 50 points for Slytherin in Potions. Then he had had the great opportunity to embarrass the Weasel King in front of half the school population and best of all Slytherin had won a training match against Gryffindor. Never underestimate a Slytherin! Unfortunately this led up right to his present disaster with the sprawled unconscious form of one Ginevra Weasley. For a good minute no one uttered a word, they just stared at the girl.

"Well." Goyle spoke up, "She looks fine to me, you know."

Draco and Crabbe looked at him, back to Ginny, back to their friend. "Are you kidding me?" Draco raked his hand through his hair. "There's no way that she survived a fall like this one."

"Well, there's no blood." Goyle insisted. Crabbe only shrugged. This didn't look good. They somehow had to get rid of her. Draco raked his brain frantically for possibilities. 'Should I just dump her somewhere? Leave her here?' Draco was too busy coming up with ideas on how to make the Weasley girl disappear that he almost jumped when Crabbe hit him slightly on the shoulder.

"What if Goyle is right? It looks like she's still breathing." Both boys stared at Ginny.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Draco climbed over the girl's still form trying to check for a pulse. To his amazement it beat slow and steady. The blasted girl was alive. 'Must be the Weasley genes to survive a fall like that', he marvelled. While being busy with the girl he had made one serious mistake though, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. So when Draco looked up to see the concerned face of Dumbledore stare down at him, he almost had a heart attack. 'Well, shit!' He swore in his mind.

Aloud he said: "Sir! Good that you're here." Draco scrambled to get up and away from the girl. "We just came here to the owlery when we found her like that. She probably slipped and fell."

Dumbledore looked from the boys to the girl. "I see. Well, Mr. Malfoy being a prefect obviously suits you. Please make sure that Miss Weasley gets to the infirmary quickly. I will check with her in a minute." The headmaster disappeared as suddenly as he came, leaving the boys in a wreck of nerves.

"Christ Malfoy! That was close", said Crabbe. "You're one damn good actor."

Draco didn't look convinced. "I don't trust that old fool. He always has his nose in things he shouldn't know about. Well, you heard him. Let's get her to the infirmary." He levitated the girl's body up with a simple spell and the three made their way to the infirmary trying to come up with a way to make the girl shut up when she regained consciousness. When they arrived Madame Pomfrey instructed them to wait in a corner urging them to tell her what happened. The nurse did a thorough check-up while Draco retold his version of the accident.

"Hm, it looks like she hit her head pretty hard in the process besides some bruises and some bumps she appears to be fine. I cannot rule out a concussion yet. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

Draco nodded in agreement, chose to ignore the "we" and made his way to the door. But obviously bad luck didn't intend to strike once but twice today since he ran headfirst into Weaslette's brother, the mighty Weasley King himself, who actually looked quite murderous. Draco backed away quickly looking for his cronies.

'Damn. Just really where are they when you need them.' He thought darkly, spying the Mudblood and Potter just behind Ronald Weasley. He wasn't one to back out of a challenge but what's the point if one's going to loose? He wasn't a fool like those Gryffindors. But before Weasley could actually hurt him in a serious way, a moan came from the newly admitted patient.

"Ginny!" Forgetting about beating up Malfoy to a bloody pulp, Ron rushed to the bed looking over his sister's injuries while his friends kept a close watch on Malfoy. The girl in the bed groaned and carefully touched her head. Slowly she opened her eyes trying to get the world into focus coming right nose to nose with the freckled face of Ronald Weasley.

"Ginny. How are you feeling? I swear I will kill Malfoy to avenge you." He seethed and balled up his fist in her face. Ginny's reaction was not quite what he had anticipated since his baby sister let a scream loose that nearly rendered them all deaf. "Aaaaaaahhhh!!! Get away from me you freak!" Ginny pushed almost violently her brother away from her to hide under the covers. Ronald in turn was almost reduced to tears. Harry run to his side to comfort him, while Hermione tried to pry the younger girl from under the covers. Draco and his reappeared cronies strolled highly amused over to the bed to watch the whole drama enfold.

Hermione was currently trying to pull the cover from Ginny. "I only want to help you Ginny. Please be reasonable!"

But Ginny seemed to think otherwise and shot upwards in bed. "NO!" She yelled at the surprised face of Hermione. "Leave me alone you mudblood! I don't want to see your face!" That definitely got all their attention. Madame Pomfrey had dropped the vial she was holding. Hermione stared quite unladylike with her mouth hanging open. Ron looked shell-shocked. Goyle and Crabbe couldn't quite process what was going on and Harry was being Harry. "But Ginny! What are you saying? Who do you want to see then?" He stared uncomprehending at the girl.

Ginny only glared at him and settled her eyes on the three boys to her left. With determination she pointed her finger. "Him."

Draco Malfoy just gave up on the thought that his day couldn't get any worse. It just had.

Hi guys. Sorry, that it took me so long to update. I moved to the Netherlands. My writing got quite rusty and writing for this fandom is quite new to me. Just some explanations. The whole thing is set maybe around the fifth book. They are still young and Draco is bratty and out to get Harry & co. in trouble. I wanted to get a bit away from the mature Draco I read about in so many stories. I will also write from his point of view. Let me know what you think as always.


	3. Getting the facts straight

**Chapter 3: Getting the facts straight**

The teenagers in the room stared at Ginny Weasley as if she had grown another head. Harry asked totally perplexed. "Come again?!"

The redheaded girl in the hospital bed glared at him. "Are you deaf or what?!" Pointing at Draco Malfoy to her left she repeated slowly so that the last would understand it. "I said I don't want to see your faces. I want him. Draco. Got it?!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other. "Did she just say Draco?!!"

The boy in question wasn't quite sure what was going on. 'Is this a joke? Or did she hit her head just a bit too hard? Why is she staring at me like that?' He had to resist the urge to step back but there was no way he would show his uneasiness in front of his enemies. Luckily he was saved though.

"My my. This is indeed interesting." The headmaster had appeared out of nowhere in the room.

"Dumbledore!" Harry burst out and ran over to the old man. Hermione who had been too shocked and hurt to say anything else so far had come to a conclusion. "Headmaster. Malfoy has done something to Ginny. He must have bewitched her. She would never ever say the things she just did."

The old man nodded. "Indeed Miss Weasley seems to have experienced quite a change in attitude. If you don't mind I'd like to talk with her under four eyes." Harry and Hermione looked unhappy about the request but knew it would be in vain to argue. Dragging the silent Ron with them they were followed all too eagerly by Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks. Relieved to be out of the infirmary they made their way as quickly as possible to their common room each of them thinking about the weird behavior of the youngest Weasley.

In the meanwhile Dumbledore had inquired of Ginny's health and offered her a lemon drop which she politely declined. "Well, would you like to tell me what happened?"

The girl sighed. "Look, I fell. Now my head is hurting like crazy and as soon as I came to those idiots were bothering me."

"You mean Mr. Malfoy and his friends?" Dumbledore asked carefully.

Ginny looked at him as if he has lost his marbles. "No! Of course not, I'm talking about Potter and his sidekicks. It was probably them who got me in here in the first place. Then they wanted to see me in my helpless state." Ginny looked definitely upset.

"Now now, my dear. Calm down. I think you misunderstood. I am sure your brother only wanted to help."

"Exactly if Draco wouldn't have been here who knows what could have happened."

Dumbledore stilled. "Are you implying that you and Mr. Malfoy are related? Tell me what your name is."

Ginny stared hard at him. "Headmaster. I know I hit my head but I know quite well who I am. Ginevra Malfoy which makes me the sister of Draco Malfoy. Maybe you should go and have your head examined." She added nastily.

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Oh dear, that's even worse as what I have expected."

"Excuse me. Just what are you getting at?" It was obvious that Ginny was annoyed. "Would you mind leaving me alone now? I would like to rest."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course Miss um Malfoy. Have a good rest." The old man got up and trudged over to Madame Pomfrey who waited in her office. He quickly informed her of the turn of events. The nurse asked curiously as what to do next. "Obviously she suffers from some kind of brain damage as I couldn't detect any kind of magic. What do you think Poppy?" Dumbledore plopped a new lemon drop in his mouth. It was easier to think that way."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. I did a thorough check-up. There is nothing wrong with her brain. Though I think she suffers from a concussion. But that doesn't explain the shift in her memories."

"Hm, I think we need some time to figure this out. We should keep a close eye on her for the time being."

The nurse nodded but frowned suddenly. "There's a problem though. I can't keep Miss Weasley forever in the infirmary and I strongly advise against telling her any upsetting news. If we tell her that she is not who she thinks she is, it could lead to a psychological trauma. There could be done serious damage to her personality."

Dumbledore sighed. "I see. Now that complicates matters of course. Well, I guess we have no other choice as to make the Weasley a Malfoy."

Pomfrey's eyes widened. "What?! How can we do that? She believes it but what about the rest of the school?"

"I think I just know the right charm to make everyone believe that Ginny is actually a Malfoy. As long as the kids are in school everything should be fine." The old man smiled secretly.

"What about the children? They have witnessed everything. I wouldn't recommend meddling with their memories. They are too strong."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I will have to talk to the Weasley's, Harry, Ron and Hermione. As for Mr. Malfoy," he frowned, „I will have to think about something suitable to convince him to go along with our wishes." Dumbledore sighed and vanished to his office while Madame Pomfrey rushed to a very impatient young lady complaining about pains in her neck, head etc. 'Very Malfoyish indeed!' groaned Madame Pomfrey inwardly.

In the meanwhile Dumbledore had called Draco Malfoy and his two companions in his office. Mustering the three fifteen year old boys in front of him, he wondered, how they all got into this kind situation. He just hoped that the youngest Weasley was not once again victim of a deatheater plan. Dumbledore cleared his throat and started to relate as best as he could as to what was going on.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand had other worries. He had been suspicious as soon as he entered the office of the old headmaster. The Malfoy heir had seriously thought that the old man had bought his lies. Usually he could be quite convincing and more trouble was just too much to bear right now. 'Well, let's hear what the old man has to say.' He put on one of his most bored expressions possible and proceeded to listen.

"Well boys, I have some serious news for you as well as a very favorable proposition. As you all know Miss Weasley had a very unfortunate accident this evening." Dumbledore looked deeply into the boys eyes and Draco felt his cronies shaking in their boots.

'He doesn't know. He cannot bloody know about this.' Draco shanted in his mind trying in vain to get rid of his goose bumps.

"This accident seemed to have caused a disturbance in her brain with the result that it affects her memory and her personality. So to speak she does not think of her as Ginny Weasley anymore." Dumbledore looked at the boys to see if they could follow him.

The three teenagers stared back at him. Finally Crabbe asked, "If she doesn't see herself as a Weasle, then just who…"

"…does she think she is?" finished Goyle. Replaying the scene in the infirmary, they almost jumped out of their chairs and chorused in unison: "A Malfoy?!"

The blonde in question snorted. "No way! This is totally ridiculous. A Weasley as a Malfoy? Two words one shouldn't even mention in the same sentence." Draco spat annoyed.

"Unfortunately Miss Weasley thinks differently and Madame Pomfrey suspects a major trauma if we tell her the truth now."

"So what?! That girl is none of my business." The blonde almost shouted. Sometimes it was just hard to keep ones manners when confronted with so much idiocy.

"Yeah, none of our business," his friends chorused beside him.

Dumbledore smiled at the three. "Well, I think you made it your business when you were so worried for our dear Miss Weasley maybe an hour ago." The old headmaster looked meaningful at them.

'He knows. God damnit!' Draco swore in his head. 'And to top it off he's trying to blackmail me.'

Dumbledore smiled wisely at them. "I know you are a very responsible prefect Mr. Malfoy. You wouldn't want to give your father any troubles now would we?!" Draco Malfoy knew he had lost - at least for the time being. He hated to play along with Dumbledore but he remembered the last talk he had with his father very clearly. No screw ups this year. Right now he had no other choice than to play along, he just hoped that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't mess anything up. The blonde leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "What do we have to do?"

"Not much." Dumbledore smiled that secretive smile again. "You just have to pretend that Ginny is your sister and a Slytherin for the time being. Keep an eye on her. It'll be easy. When you three wake up tomorrow morning, you'll see what I mean."

With that he let the boys go. "Why did you go along with his wishes? I'm sure our fathers could get us out of this." Crabbe asked discontented. "I don't want to watch that Weasley girl."

Draco waved his hand to silent him. "I want to be a Weasley babysitter as much as you do. But you know what is at stake this year. We cannot afford to burden our parents with this crap. We take care of this ourselves. Anyway." He brightened suddenly. "We have a Weasley to play with and Potter, the Weasel King and the Mudblood can do nothing but watch." Laughing nastily the three made their way to their common room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I'm still getting used to the characters so please bear with me. Please let me know how I did.


End file.
